Rosa marchita
by Blank nick
Summary: El ataúd está ahí, los recuerdos están ahí, pero él no. Él se ha ido y ella sabe que nunca volverá, que la muerte ha cortado el hilo que los unía. Su sonrisa sincera ha sido del todo perdida, destruida. Lo único que le queda de Ciel es una rosa blanca, y lo más desolador es que ni siquiera es suya.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen (más quisiera yo), aunque si alguna vez Yana Toboso se ofrece a dejarme los derechos de autor, yo acepto gustoso... aunque entonces tendría que trabajar, y yo solo soy normalito en dibujo... ¿Sabes qué? Quedate con tus derechos.

•

•

•

" _La capilla está sumergida en el más profundo de los silencios, únicamente roto por las palabras que pronuncia el cura presente con tono monótono. Al contrario de la mayoría de las personas que se encuentran hoy aquí, yo estoy al pie del blanco ataúd. Me han llamado para decir algunas palabras en honor a Ciel._

 _En cuanto los ojos vuelven a fijarse en el cura, yo me permito el lujo de observar detenidamente el ataúd. El interior está repleto de rosas blancas, mas nada más llena la fría sepultura. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Juego a imaginar a mi querido amigo tumbado sobre las rosas_ _:_ _su pequeño cuerpo_ _;_ _sus ojos cerrados, dejando ver con claridad sus largas pestañas_ _;_ _sus manos descansando sobre su vientre, con una expresión de paz ocupando su rostro._

 _Me doy cuenta de que no lo estoy imaginando como un cadáver. Mi mente lo representa como cualquier otro niño de 13 años que se ha quedado dormido y que en cualquier momento despertará, abrirá sus ojos color azul profundo en los que me perdía de pequeña y en los que me seguía perdiendo cuando él estaba vivo, jugando a intentar descifrar por medio de aquellos ojos el corazón del dueño y dejará anonadados a todas las personas que hoy llenan esta gris y triste capilla._

 _Ignoro la voz que resuena dentro de mi cabeza, que me dice que lo que hago es patético_ _;_ _que sólo estoy llenando el triste ataúd con mis tristes recuerdos, intentando curar este vacío que siento en mi pecho._

 _Quiero salir corriendo de este lugar. Marcharme lejos de esta capilla. Dejar de escuchar las palabras vacías del monje. Tan lejos como me permitan mis frágiles piernas._

 _Me llevo la mano derecha a la cara, la cual está mojada a pesar de que me la acabo de secar con el pañuelo de fina seda que me ha dado Paula. Guío mi mano hasta los ojos, que no se dan por vencidos y siguen dejando caer gruesas gotas que resbalan por mis mejillas._

 _–Recemos, hermanos, para que esta alma bondadosa pueda completar su viaje hasta el cielo, donde los misericordiosos brazos del señor lo acogerán y protegerán. Donde comenzará su próspera y feliz nueva vida._

 _La gente empieza a rezar, y el edificio se llena de súplicas religiosas hacia Ciel. Mi Ciel. Miro por última vez el ataúd lleno de rosas blancas que ahora que lo pienso parecen esponjosas nubes y me uno al rezo, que al parecer está terminando. Mi voz es opacada por las decenas de voces que pronuncian la misma palabra al unísono, escondiendo el tono desolado con la que pronuncio yo._

 _–Amén."_

 _Elizabeth Essel Cordelia Middleford 30-8-1889_

 _·_

 _·_

 _·_

 _·_

-Señorita Elizabeth, ¿se encuentra bien?

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le habían preguntado lo mismo. Decidida a ignorar la pregunta, toda respuesta que recibió Paula no fue más que un silencio sepulcral.

Se encontraban en el carruaje que las llevaría de vuelta a la mansión Middleford, el hogar de la joven Elizabeth. La rubia miraba por la ventana con gesto distraído, mas estaba intentando retener las lágrimas que retaban con escapar de sus ojos verdes, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la criada, quien le tendió otro pañuelo de tela, que la chica agradeció en silencio.

Durante el resto del trayecto, ni ama ni criada dijeron palabra. La primera porque sabía que si intentaba decir la más mínima palabra, rompería a llorar, y la segunda porque era consciente del estado en el que su ama se encontraba.

De repente, los cascos de los caballos que tiraban del carruaje se dejaron de oír. Ambas miraron por la ventana del coche de caballos, esperando ver las altas verjas que delimitaban las tierras de la mansión Middleford, pero más allá del cristal solo vieron la sucia calle de lo que parecía ser un barrio pobre de la ciudad de Londres.

–Parece que no se puede seguir avanzando por esta calle- dijo el conductor-. Me temo que tendrán que bajarse aquí, señoritas.

Antes siquiera de que Paula pudiera protestar, Elizabeth se bajó de un salto del carruaje, y con un gesto que no admitía réplica ordenó a Paula a seguirla.

–Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que se haya bloqueado la calle- comentó la criada poco después de bajarse ella también del coche de caballos. Paula era una chica castaña dulce y sensible, pero en situaciones como aquella ni ella sabía qué decir. Por otra parte, a Elizabeth, la jovial chica, la muchacha que nunca perdía la sonrisa de la cara, la señorita que a veces podía resultar inmadura e infantil nunca le había gustado el silencio y la tensión que éste conllevaba, así que siguió hablando sobre el tema; creando un monólogo en el que Elizabeth sólo participaba de vez en cuando con movimientos de cabeza.

–Oye, Paula– dijo la joven noble en voz muy baja, interrumpiendo la charla que la criada mantenía más consigo misma que con la rubia. Elizabeth guardó silencio. ¿Cómo dar comienzo a tal charla?– Le echo de menos– Aunque fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, lo decía con total sinceridad.

–No tiene por qué hablar del tema si no quiere.

Elizabeth bajó la cabeza y siguió hablando, haciendo caso omiso a Paula.

–Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Siempre me imaginé a mí misma y a Ciel viviendo juntos, siendo felices, riéndonos.– sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho–. La muerte siempre llama a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperas pero, ¿tan pronto? No puedo creer que se haya marchado y yo no haya podido su sonrisa de nuevo. No puedo creer que se haya ido dejando toda su vida por delante. No me puedo creer que me haya dejado sola– susurró con la tristeza impregnada en su voz. La sirvienta habría jurado que luchaba con contener las lágrimas.

Paula abrió la boca, seguramente para consolar a su ama, pero volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar palabras que decir.

–Paula– en la calle se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de las dos muchachas– dime, se ha ido para siempre, ¿verdad?

La morena guardó silencio unos minutos. Aquella no era una pregunta que se pudiera con un sí o un no.

De repente, Elizabeth cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la polvorienta calle y cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, algo avergonzada porque su criada la viera en tal estado, aunque en el fondo no le importara lo más mínimo. Intentó tranquilizarse, se secó las lágrimas y trató de calmar su respiración solo para luego, brotar más lágrimas y dejar oír un claro sollozo.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas enteras, entreabrió los ojos un momento y pudo ver enfrente suya la figura de Paula, quien se había arrodillado hasta estar a la altura de su ama. No llegaba a escuchar las palabras que decía, pero supuso que eran palabras de consuelo por el dulce tono en que las pronunciaba. Un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo frágil y, aunque Elizabeth no respondió al contacto de inmediato, acabó devolviendo el gesto. Notó que la mano de Paula estaba le acariciándole la cabeza seguramente con la intención de tranquilizarla.

Cuando Elizabeth terminó de calmarse se apartó de un modo un tanto brusco de su sirvienta, recobrando la compostura que su madre tanto le repetía que no perdiera en ningún momento. Por un instante pensó que era una suerte que sus padres no estuvieran presentes en aquel momento para no haber tenido que ver semejante número.

–Será mejor que apuremos el paso, está empezando a oscurecer– observó Elizabeth mientras se sacudía la falda de su largo vestido negro.

•

•

Varias semanas transcurrieron desde que Elizabeth llegó a la mansión Middleford totalmente empapada por la tormenta que la había pillado a ella y a su sirvienta Paula en plena calle londinense cuando volvían a pie desde la capilla en la que tuvo lugar el funeral del primo y prometido de la señorita. La madre de ésta, la marquesa Frances Middleford había regañado tanto a su hija como a la dama de compañía de esta, argumentando que cómo se les había ocurrido bajarse del carruaje e intentar regresar andando con el tiempo que había.

Frances Middleford era una mujer hermosa, alta y esbelta, de ojos color oliva que inspiraban temor y respeto a la vez y una melena rubia recogida en un ordenado moño detrás de la cabeza. Cuando la gente la veía, solían comentar a su esposo, el marqués Middleford, lo bella que era su mujer y lo frágil que parecía, a lo que el marqués se echaba a reír y decía que de frágil su esposa no tenía absolutamente nada. Y era verdad, pues Frances poseía un alto temperamento y su carácter podía resultar hasta rudo en ocasiones. Con innato talento para mandar, podría decirse que ella era la cabeza de la familia y no solo eso, sino que, respecto a habilidades, había que destacar era más ágil que la mayoría de los hombres en campos como la esgrima, la caza o incluso el manejo de armas. Sumando todo lo anterior con lo inteligente y detallista que era, lo poco tranquila que se quedaba cuando algo a su parecer no era perfecto o por lo menos aceptable, la capacidad de imponer sus ideales y el miedo que podía ocasionar con solo una mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes, la convertía en una mujer temible y respetada a partes iguales y, por supuesto, objeto de sincera admiración.

Aunque a Elizabeth no le hubieran faltado mimos y cariño por parte de sus padres, se sorprendió cuando su madre, tras haberla obligado a darse un baño para no pillar un resfriado, se deshizo en palabras de pésame y a la vez consuelo hacia su hija menor la cual no tardó en devolvérselas con la misma vehemencia.

En ese momento aparecieron por las escaleras del vestíbulo Alexis y Edward Middleford quienes no se hicieron esperar al unirse al abrazo con el que Francis y Elizabeth se encontraban. Fueron varios minutos en los que la familia permaneció callada, como si una voz invisible les hubiera ordenado guardar un minuto de silencio en memoria al fallecido.

Elizabeth, quien al principio se consideraba protegida, a salvo y hasta cómoda en medio de esa muchedumbre de personas, pronto se sintió algo agobiada por los múltiples brazos que la rodeaban, y empezando a notar la ausencia de oxígeno bajo aquella muralla de cuerpos humanos llamada la familia Middleford, fue la más pequeña de la familia quien rompió el silencio, agradeciendo a sus familiares tal muestra de comprensión y afecto y acto seguido alejarse educadamente del abrazo familiar.

Tanto Francis como Alexis estuvieron de acuerdo en conceder a su hija menor un momento de soledad para que asimilase la desgracia que acababa de ocurrir, al contrario que su hermano Edward, al cual tuvieron que arrastrar por el inmaculado suelo de la casa para separarlo de Elizabeth.

•

•

Había trascurrido exactamente una semana, y durante todos esos siete días Paula había velado por su señorita y porque pudiera recuperar su sueño libre de pesadillas.

–Señorita, ¿puedo pasar?– preguntó con timidez Paula, luego de llamar a la puerta de la rubia.

Pese a no recibir respuesta por parte de su ama, ella abrió la puerta con sigilo y asomó la cabeza.

–¿Está bien, señorita?

Elizabeth se encontraba encima de la enorme cama, con los brazos rodeándole las piernas y la cabeza oculta entre éstas últimas. Su cuerpo estaba orientado en dirección a la ventana, y su pelo, ahora suelto, caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros. Con el vaporoso camisón blanco, Lizzy parecía un ángel.

–No llore por favor– suplicó la doncella.

–No estoy llorando– su voz sonaba decidida y a la vez quebrada–. Ya no me quedan lágrimas, Paula. Las agoté en el funeral, en la calle, en el vestíbulo– enumeró los lugares extendiendo los dedos de las manos. Sus tres dedos extendidos formaban una pistola de dos cañones –. Sé que no puedo hacer nada así que, ¿por qué...– tragó saliva mientras sentía que las malditas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus cuencas–… ¿por qué debería preocuparme? Él no volverá…– dos finas lágrimas se deslizaron por el contorno de su cara dejando un rastro húmedo– …nunca.

–Eso no es verdad, y usted lo sabe– Paula se había acercado y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con la pequeña–. El señorito Ciel no se ha ido a ningún lugar alejado de usted. El siempre estará en sus recuerdos, ¿verdad?– presionó el pecho de la niña con el dedo índice–. En su corazón.

Elizabeth sonrió. Una sonrisa carente de toda maldad fue suficiente para que Paula se tranquilizara. La sirvienta de pelo castaño la obligó a recostarse y mientras la arropaba con el pesado edredón murmuró:

–Buenas noches, señorita– le dio un suave beso en la frente con gesto maternal–. Dulces sueños.

Antes de irse sacó de los bolsillos un par de cascabeles y los agitó suavemente, haciendo que las campanas hicieran apenas ruido.

–Chan, chan…

La maid cerró la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Elizabeth se recostó de lado, mirando hacia a la mesita de noche. Un niño y una niña de corta edad y aparentemente felices le devolvían la mirada en su pose eternamente congelada. A los pies de la fotografía había una rosa blanca. Algunos de sus pétalos ya habían caído, mientras que a otros les estaban empezando a crecer manchas negruzcas en su impecable blanco. Apartó la mirada de la rosa marchita y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo.

•

A la mañana siguiente se despertó debido a los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana, no por sus propios gritos , como solía hacer. Miró aún somnolienta la mesilla de noche y cogió entre sus dedos la fina rosa marchitada.

Parecía que aún era temprano, por lo que no se encontró a nadie en su camino al vestíbulo. No se atrevió a encender la luz, aunque los rayos que se colaban por el cristal impedían que en la habitación reinara la oscuridad. Observó la rosa al detalle. Una expresión parecida a la tristeza se formó en su rostro aniñado. Tiró la rosa a las cenizas de la chimenea sin miramiento alguno. La imagen de los pétalos siendo devorados por las aún vivas cenizas se clavó con fuerza en su retina.

No tenía ningún sentido conservar ningún recuerdo del funeral.

Se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación y volvió a acostarse. Los niños ya no la miraban, pues había volcado el marco de tal forma que la fotografía estaba de cara a la oscura madera.

No tenía ningún sentido conservar ningún recuerdo de su prometido. No, primo.

No, amigo.

La fina tela de algodón absorbió la gota que cayó sobre ella.

·  
·

Bueno, bueno, bueno... esta es mi primera historia y... Y no sé que mas decir. Lo típico: sean buenos y dejen review, supongo.

Naturalmente prefiero los comentario buenos, pero si queréis comentar algo sobre mi forma de escribir o algo que no haya terminando de convencer, siempre podéis comunicarlo por el botón tan bonito que se encuentra debajo, eso sí, se forma constructiva, que ya veo a los adultos con sus típicos de clichés de: "cómo está la juventud de hoy en día", "En mis tiempos todo era mucho más respetuoso" y cosas así. Y para no herir mis sentimientos también, para qué vamos a engañarnos.

Elizabeth no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero no la odio. Pienso que lo que sucedería cuando Ciel muriera sería que ella lloraría, pues es un ser humano y tiene sentimientos que se demuestran a lo largo y ancho de la serie, pero se recuperaría poco a poco, pues es una persona fuerte y lo único que hace es ocultar su lado duro tras una faceta de... ¿cómo explicarlo? De niña pija, adorable, quejica y seguidora de lo kawaii que todos odiamos de ella en el pasado. Puede que le llevara su tiempo, pero yo he decidido darle un súper turbo y ponerlo en solo una semana.

Después de tan profundos pensamientos lo único que quiero añadir es que no tenía pensado subir esto nunca, pues me lo reservaba a mí mismo en forma de "libro" largo, en vez de un one-short, pero me animé hace poco a subir un long-fic, y no quería que mi primer fic fuera uno largo para que luego me saliera el tiro por la culata y pasara algo malo, así que se puede decir que éste es un fic de prueba.

Perdón si me he equivocado a la hora de describir a Frances, pues no he leído el manga y puede que me equivoque. Fíjate que al principio de todo, cuando todo esto solo era un borrador, le puse los ojos castaños.


End file.
